


【贺红】Mr.Christmas

by Andrewrain



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19 days - Freeform, 19天 - Freeform, M/M, 莫关山 - Freeform, 贺天 - Freeform, 贺红 - Freeform, 贺顶红 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrewrain/pseuds/Andrewrain
Summary: 请记得配合前作食用，指路→《三十七号桌先生》——————————————————
Kudos: 5





	【贺红】Mr.Christmas

1.

夜晚的城市有着不同于早晨的独特魅力，尤其是在这样一个绝对称得上繁华的大城市。

在这里，华灯初歇，夜生活不过刚刚开始，霓虹灯便已经缓缓点亮，仿佛一个信号，轻轻唤醒着这个城市另一面的苏醒。

在这样的夜晚之中，白日里那明媚的形象随着日光的离开也一起结束，此时的城市就好像是放课后褪去工作服的姑娘，迫不及待地用各式各样的首饰来妆点自己，带上奢侈的珠宝，抹上魅惑的眼影，等着放松后的约会。

高楼之上那些高层的办公室明晃晃的还在那里发亮。

很显然，加班族们正紧赶慢赶地追着文件进度，他们自然没有那个心思去仔细打量这位精心打扮的姑娘，一个个盯着屏幕，等待第二天凌晨的阳光再重新到达对面的玻璃窗。

2.

在这夜晚高楼之上的那万千星辰之中，是否有一盏会是你心中所系，心中所念的呢？

3.

“贺~天~”

见一撑起身子坐在转椅上转了几转。

从方才起他就没了办公的心思，最后刷了许久微博，同工作室的粉丝互动了一会儿后终于告饶：“不行了！我快饿死啦！”

贺天抬眉看了看那人，微微叹了口气：“那么就休息一下吧，我点个外卖。”

“啊，好好好！”

一听说对方要叫夜宵，见一立刻就打起了精神。

“我知道楼下附近那里有家很好吃的麻辣烫！我们一起去……”

见一正说着，手机铃声此时却是突兀地响了起来，一见到手机上映出来的名字，见一声音一顿，忽然有些怂了起来。

贺天看他那模样，不由挑了挑眉——能让这家伙露出这种表情的人还能有谁？

“哈哈哈，希希……”

电话那头的声音重得便连贺天都能听到。

“没、没加班啊！我、我就处理点工作室的事情……”

“很快就回来了，真的！”

对面人那一顿劈头盖脸的狠批叫见一有些挂不住面子，不由赶紧捂住了话筒，人也闪出了办公室。

“晚饭啊，吃了吃了，保证吃了！”

贺天不由也有些感慨：如今这见一什么都干的不行，唯独这谎是越扯越利索了。

算了，倒不如真的休息一会儿吧。

想着贺天便顺势拿起桌案上的一盒烟。

正好也只剩了最后两根。

外头的见一还在喋喋不休地应付另一头的展正希，没了这名义上司，他倒是乐得清静。

4.

大学时候他选择的是小语种专业，因为就学的学校相当出名，毕业后顺理成章地进入了一家外企，得到了一份相当不错的翻译工作，如他所希望地不断行走在各个国家。

他本以为自己喜爱那样的生活，但最后却发现，纵然身边的世界全然不同，可这一切给自己所带来的却已然只有永恒不变的无望和空虚。

久之，便一丝干劲也无了——自己的人生到底是缺少了什么呢？

而后和见一再次遇上似乎也算不上什么意外了。

见一本身就爱玩音乐，从高中两人混在一起的时候他便知道了，因而他也知道这个人对于音乐的热枕也是真真切切的。

从大学时候开始他便有了未来向专业性方向进发的想法，也好在他家大业大，上头那位见先生奈何不了他，在见一几次“一哭二闹三上吊”之后终于松了口。

如今的音乐并不是一般人能玩得起还玩得好的，见一就是一个例外中的例外。

他很有天赋，而且还很有胆量。

上头的见先生只给了他一笔钱，虽说是放手让他去创一番事业去了，然而明眼人都看得出来，这是在逼见一自己回来。

见先生总是觉得，玩音乐什么的不过是见一一时热血冲头的念头，几年消磨下来恐怕也就所剩无几，届时在让他在打拼的过程中放点障碍，让他见些人情冷暖，生活不易，到时候还不是得自己乖乖回来？

可谁料见一是认真的，非常认真，就好像对待他的情人一般。

万事开头难，白手起家的第一块砖永远比后头的要沉得多，见一着实窝囊了好一会儿，起早贪黑地写曲子，联系歌手和唱片公司。

正是在这个时候，他碰上了见一。

那时候的见一身形消瘦，可却衬得那双眼睛亮得恍若可以穿透人的心灵。

他乡遇故知，两人不过浅浅交流了几句，便已然填平了这些年未见的沟壑，那之后几乎是飞快的——他大大方方地炒了上司的鱿鱼，干脆地辞了职。

贺天的加入就像是钟的最后一块齿轮，他的音感和对于音乐的鉴赏能力都极为出色，彼此也知根知底，他们这工作室虽小，却也跌跌撞撞地运行了起来。

5.

他们正好碰上这个信息最为繁杂的年代，贺天钦定了的几个原本并不出名的唱见和歌手，后面都意外出名走红，同时也带着他们的工作室一起走上正途。

不过三年，他们的工作室已经初具规模，一手负责的最新唱片更是在前些日子一举多得港台以及内地多项金奖。

何等的偶然，何等的意外。

就像是他们碰上这样的时代，就像是这些人的相遇。

多一分多一毫都将差之千里，可他们却偏偏不偏不倚地合在了一处。

可生命中那么多的偶然和意外，有时候想来似乎都应该算是命中注定。

无论是他的事业，亦或者是感情。

6.

贺天这一生之中很少有什么缺憾的事情，硬要说来，大概还是有两件的。

一件是没能跟初中的那个红毛好好道别就转学了，甚至直到转学的那一日都还不知道他的真实姓名。

还有一件是太晚明白过来自己的感情。

感情这种东西就像是炖汤，要因着食客的希望选择适合的材料，而后适当的时间加入主料，佐料，选择适当的时间改变火候，多些时间便会烧过头，少些却又不够入味。

只有炖的刚刚好的汤水，才能入口鲜甜，暖胃暖心，而不至于舍之可惜。

就像是在这片如同茫茫星辰一般渺茫的人世间中的再次遇见。

那个一头红毛的青年拿着菜刀气势汹汹地冲了出来，那两个恶意滋事的小混混灰头土脸，连跪带爬地求饶。

贺天正拿下耳机的手便顿住，脚步也停滞了下来。

莫关山并没有看见他，只是一手拿刀，笑得嚣张——“娘的，老子当年混在这条街上的时候，你们这些毛头小子还在哪条街捡鸡屎吃吧？”

贺天忍俊不禁，自然地抬头看向那家小小的中餐店上木制的招牌——他好像找到了人生这道菜中最重要的材料。

7.

然后他便爱上了偷偷进入这家店，偷偷观察这个红毛的日子，以前所有没有来得及品味的滋味也都仿佛是陈酒飘香，溢出百般味道。

——他更擅长做一些口味偏重的菜肴。

——他个人口味偏甜，因而做的菜总带着一股甜味。

——他讨厌处理鱼类，因而所有和鱼有关的菜肴都不由他着手，口味也完全不同。

这些无人察觉的细微味道差别之中，他能读出一道又一道的信息，随后想象中的这个少年的形象也愈加完整：

在开始的记忆中，这个红毛不过是一个毛手毛脚，外强中干的家伙，因而他最爱干的事便是扯下他外头那看似强硬而顽固的面具，逼着他露出最脆弱的一面来。

而在后续的记忆中，他终于知晓了这个红毛的真名——莫关山，一个文艺得同那一头炸毛红发扯不上半毛钱关系的名字。

可那又如何？他还是爱那样叫那个人。

贺天知道莫关山总爱偷偷扒在门口停他练琴，也知道他一直都想偷师学艺，可惜每一次成功的，每每看着那双有些羡慕又有些嫉妒的眼神，他便忍不住想笑出声来。

8.

贺天忘记告诉莫关山一件事。

也许就连莫关山自己也没有注意到。

那个午后，他同红毛唱了一首与往常的风格完全不同的歌，是不莱梅兄弟的《Let your love flow》，他无意间抬头看见红毛的眼神。

那双浅棕色的眼睛里晃动着黄昏特有的光芒，里面的感情深不见底，却也清澈如镜。

他差些忘记下一个音符是什么，只觉得那歌词仿佛操控着自己的内心，是从心底缓缓流出的。

So let that feeling grad you deep inside。（就让这种感觉抓住你的内心深处）

他仔细地唱给面前的这个人听。

and you'll know what I mean。（你知道我在说什么）

——可惜这个人不知道。

9.

也许对方就是这样一个不把话说得详细明白便完全不懂的家伙，贺天常常很无奈地这么想到。

因而他常常徘徊在店内却又不敢显露出自己的身份，自此店里就多了一个三十七号桌先生。

人生这锅汤很难煮，因为并不是所有人都能把握好火候，能找齐所需要的材料。

——直到他知道自己新晋的名号。

——直到他看到桌上每日一碗的红枣莲子粥。

——直到他听到店内自己创作的音乐。

他想，他是幸运的，非常幸运。

当汤煮沸之时，便不该错过这个时间。

他知道这个，所以便下定了决心——这次便干干净净一点不剩地把所有的一切全部告之给这个迟钝的家伙知道。

10.

烟已经点到了第二根，燃起的火光在夜幕之中微微发亮，又骤然熄灭，如同无常的繁星。

两个人的生活其实都很忙碌。

莫关山作为主厨，几乎一天都忙在店里，而贺天作为工作室的支柱也是一样，两人的相见只有那小小的方寸之地，方寸时间。

贺天极为不满足于这样的状态，因而常常显得格外烦躁。

导致见一常常嘲笑他们之间的爱情就好像是老年人一样，是陈木烧起的无法止息的野火。

11.

匆匆忙忙发过了无法回家的短信，见一也正好打完了电话买了外卖，吵吵嚷嚷地叫着过几天去莫关山的店里一起煮火锅吃。

贺天无奈地看了一眼桌上的烧烤和见一那吃得油腻腻的嘴，随意地扒了两口白饭。

他叫的外卖离这里有些远，在碰上现在夜晚接近零下的温度，因而送来的时候都已经有些凉了，贺天只吃了两口便不由皱起了眉头。

那冷冰冰的饭像是砖块一般通过食道躺在胃中。

“喂，贺天你没事吧？”

见一察觉到对方的脸色似乎有些不对，赶忙爬起来询问对方的药放在了哪里。

“……没事。”

贺天只是紧皱着眉头，稍稍缓了口气。

顺手从口袋里就拿出药瓶，其实习惯是一种相当令人讨厌的东西。

就好像是习惯了有莫关山在的日子，于是曾经常常为伴的痛苦看起来似乎也格外陌生，甚至一瞬间叫他有些手足无措了。

“要不，你还是歇几天吧，也没太多事了。”

见一看着贺天的脸终于慢慢回了血色，这才松了口气。

“没事。”

贺天知道见一只是安慰话罢了，如今工作室正处于上升期，最新又接到几个比较重要的委托，他必然不能缺席。

见一到最后还是没能劝阻成功，只得松了口，也没好意思再提吃火锅的事。

12.

莫关山关门的时候正好收到贺天的短信，看着上头明明晃晃一句道歉，和后头的一个爱心，周围虽没人，却也不由暗骂了一句，不害臊。

说着却还是飞快地回了一句——“知道了。”

以前他曾经偶然在自己的首页刷到过一个人问的问题：

有一天你发现自己的偶像和男友是同一个人，这是一种什么样的感觉？

莫关山觉得自己现在大概可以回答这个问题了。

第一自然是诧异，而后大约是惊喜，再接下来却是恐惧。

情人强大固然是一件好事，可太过于强大便总是忍不住感到有些自卑和无所适从，纵然莫关山自恃也是“有事业的男人”，可依然会感觉到些许的无奈。

自己似乎并没有什么能够帮的上忙的地方，接触也实在是太少。

虽说每次都能拿到第一手的歌，但每次看到男友微博号下面那一堆的：

“男神我爱你！求嫁！”、“男神的声音世界第一好听啊啊啊啊，我控住不住我寄几啊！”、“感觉自己的耳朵要怀孕了嘤嘤嘤。”……

诸如此类的话语时，莫关山便心生不爽，恨不得直接上去一个个地怼一遍。

告诉她们：

——这家伙虽然是个傻逼，但还是老子的，你们谁都不许碰！

可是不行，因而他只能平平淡淡地如同一个陌生一样地转发，就像现在这样。

Close Mountain:转发微博//@HSky：新曲发布。

13.

最近的温度急速往下飚，仿佛前几天的回暖和暖冬的说法都是一种错觉，甚至还有天气预报告知过几天可能会下雪。

若是真的降温下雪，自己的客人可能要少许多，如今又接近年关，差不多也是时候开始做年账，预备关店了。

正想着，手中的手机又开始滴滴作响。

14.

人们常常把胃疼同牙疼一般当成不过是一种疼痛，并不如何重视，因而也常说，胃疼不是病。

可也如同后句所说，疼起来确实要命。

这样看来习惯疼痛算不上是一件好事，若是习惯了，便往往会忽略更加深刻的问题，或许有些东西早就已经深入，已经成了一种病。

昨夜贺天并没有如约去莫关山的店，一方面确实是因为工作，另外一方面也是因为胃疼的状况似乎有些超出自己的预计。

那种仿若被一只手紧紧捏紧撕扯，仿佛从内里被解剖的感觉，虽说不至于影响正常生活，却也足以叫人难过。

黑了一天脸的贺天终于还是选择了放弃，开始认真考虑去医院看看这件事。

忙了一夜的工作终于结束，贺天正准备歇口气，可才刚抽出一根烟，内线便传来一个电话。

前台小姐的声音中带着些许的笑意。

——“贺先生，这里有您的一份外卖。”

贺天皱了皱眉，自己似乎并没有叫过什么外卖，难道是见一叫的？

“好的，让他上来吧。”

15.

如果贺天那天知道过来的人的名字，他一定会好好整理一下现场，那么也就不至于被当场抓一个现行。

——一身的烟味，凌乱的头发，和放满了合同和稿纸的乱糟糟的桌案。

虽说这其实是他的工作常态，可贺天还是感觉到了一瞬间的手足无措，刚要伸出去整理的双手在对方“外卖小哥”锐利的眼神下，讪讪收回。

“贺天，你是嫌自己死得不够快吗？”

莫关山拎着饭盒干脆利落地打开了办公室的房门。

看着对方的表情，贺天情不自禁地咽了口口水。

16.

保温的饭盒里只有一碗白粥，干干净净，不见油腥，热腾腾地往上冒烟，迎面的水汽带着烫人的温热。

17.

见一发的短信只能信一半，莫关山早就知道这个道理。

因而看到里头说什么疼得冒冷汗，脸色苍白，嘴唇发紫的时候，莫关山觉得让见一去写文也是一条出路。

可就算如此，他当时还是狠狠地骂了句脏话，连夜开始查起了相关的病症病理。

过几天就是圣诞节，满街的情侣相依而行，有些店门口还打足了劲要赚他们的前，不少商场门口还有人专门假扮成圣诞老人的模样同顾客合影。

按理说圣诞节，应该是两个人最忙碌的时候，工作室也要赶忙趁着这个机会推出圣诞专题的单曲和唱片，自己的店面也正是要赚年底最多的一笔。

——可如今这种时候，自己还要匆匆关店不赚钱，亲自跑过来给人当外卖小哥。

18.

入口的白粥绵软相连，似乎都已经被煮化了开去，还带有独特的甜味。

也不知道是莫关山随手加了白糖，还是里头淀粉带出的甜味，亦或者是自己尝出来的感觉？

莫关山坐在旁边，心里的牢骚却几乎可以装成一碗，可开口却又变成：

“从这几天起，不许吃辣，不许吃寒食，不许吃带油腻的东西，从今天起每天我都会过来。”

最后一锤定音。

“总之，先给我吃一个月的白粥。”

贺天挑了挑眉，一瞬间就抓到了重点。

“你每天都会过来？那你店怎么办？”

“……老子不赚这钱行了吧？”

莫关山看着面前这样还笑得出来的贺天，恨不得直接把碗扣在上头算了。

自己好不容易给他养好的胃，几天看不住就又乱折腾。

“明天晚上我去你店里？”

莫关山正把饭盒往回放去：“怎么？想改行做饭了？”

贺天笑了半天：“也行。”

“不会做饭就别倒帮忙了。”

贺天正要开口，莫关山便补上了一句：“就会一个菜就别得意了。”

门被怒气冲冲地甩上，外头的人都吓了一跳，暗道这年头外卖小哥的脾气都这么大了？

更有趣的是，他们那黑了一天脸的贺经理的办公室里还传出一串愉悦的笑声来。

贺天舔了舔还带着点甜味的嘴唇。

“你不教，我怎么会啊。”

19.

据说因为是平安夜的原因，所以这一天需要吃苹果。

其实国外全无这个传统，平安夜更接近于中国的除夕，是一家人团聚的日子，同在一起等待圣诞节的到来，如今加上这么个吃苹果的习俗，反而倒像是被中国化了的节日。

店里的小姑娘们几乎人手一个，这送苹果倒好似也成了一种表达爱意的方式了，在莫关山第七次看到类似于。

——“这颗火红的苹果代表着我爱你的心意。”

写着这种让人后颈发凉的肉麻话的贺卡时，便匆匆提起饭盒，准备再次出门。

这种节日，过得这么膈应人，简直招人恶心。

莫关山哼哼着，不由感慨了一声。

20.

“啊，贺先生！”

前脚刚出厨房，后脚便听到外面传来店员的调笑声。

“诶呀，应该说是三十七号啦哈哈哈。”

他怎么过来了？

莫关山停了脚，正准备出来，却在听到后一句的时候尴尬地又逛回了厨房。

——“啊，你还带了苹果过来？是送给我们店长的吗？”

……这TM真是公开处刑。

“他人呢？”

贺天不信莫关山没听到他的声音，随后便心领神会。

——山不来就我，我便去就山。

21.

直到贺天走入厨房，莫关山也依旧没有回头。

身后的水槽龙头被打开，水声哗哗地响了一段时间，皮肤擦过果皮带出些许的声响。

随后，一只手带着一抹红色便跳在了他的眼前。

“不吃么？”

“你来干什么？”

贺天简明扼要道：“送东西。”

莫关山皱了皱眉，终于还是伸手拿过了那个苹果啃了起来。

“好了，收到了，你可以回去了。”

“那我的呢？”

“……没有。”

莫关山心下暗道，果然这贺天是有预谋的。

似乎是有些失望，贺天幽幽地叹了口气，莫关山还没来得及感觉到些许的愧疚，下一秒被啃了一半的苹果便到了别人的手上。

看着对方就着自己啃过的地方又是一口，莫关山终于端不住了。

“我艹！贺天！你TM恶不恶心啊！”莫关山瞪大了眼睛。

贺天倒是一片坦然，吃的姿态优雅自然。

“亲都亲过了，有什么恶心的。”

“……我TM下次再管你，老子就是猪。”

22.

圣诞如约而至，天气预报难得准确了一回，从早上起气温就骤降，灰暗的天空开始飘起细细小小的白雪，落在人的身上只一瞬便化作水珠。

外头虽冷，可厨房里却是火热，按理说此时应该换班，可莫关山却迟迟不肯出来。

要说原因，这个原因便是在外头同样呆了一天的那位贺天。

“最近您倒是来的很频繁啊。”

几名店员对贺天很感兴趣，在对方大大方方地露出真面容之后，更是时常过来打招呼。

“您就是那名三十七号先生？”

贺天笑着点了点头，手指却放在唇前微微晃了晃。

“可今天不是。”

看着新来的小女孩好奇的眼睛，贺天的眼睛往厨房的方向轻轻一瞥。

“今天是圣诞老人。”

说着便心安理得地喝起了面前的白粥。

23.

等莫关山出来的时候，颇有些心照不宣地偷偷往三十七号桌望了又望。

他晾了贺天整整一天，到最后到底还是有些不忍心，正想着对方是不是已经离开了，便偷偷隔着隔断的玻璃往对方的方向看去。

贺天似乎还在工作，带着耳机，正在手提电脑前一直调试着什么，丝毫没有觉察到自己的存在。

莫关山忽然感觉心里仿佛被塞了一团棉花一般，这种感觉很奇怪，也很难言明。

大概是因为明明是圣诞，外头的夜生活格外热闹，连灯光都比平时妩媚，欢声笑语充斥于街，可店内却冷清地仿佛每一个普通的夜晚。

虽说自己曾无数次嘲讽过圣诞节不过是外国人的节日，可却仍然下意识将它当做了一个节日。

大概还是因为自己站在这一头，那个人坐在那一头，中间间隔着冬日特有的冰冷的空气。

24.

许久。

莫关山终于感觉心灰意冷，最终决定关门赶人时，贺天却忽然摘下了耳机，头也不抬地叫了他的名字。

如同每一次他带来他的新作一样。

——“红毛，要不要来听我的新歌？”

25.

大概自己和猪已经没什么差别了。

在莫关山坐到对方身边的时候，脑海里却是跳出了这么一句话。

这是贺天的工作室趁着圣诞节推出的一张新专辑，其中收录的是许多的老歌重制。

贺天将左边的耳机递给了对方，手指轻轻按下播放键，钢琴的声音便缓缓漾了开去。

26.

带着夜色特有的温柔，圣诞特有的浪漫，钢琴的声音玲珑悦耳，优雅得宛若圣诞舞会上的假面舞者，节奏携动脚步，有着十足的慵懒。

仿佛初春融化的冰泉，细细的流水渗入土壤，渗入心间。

“I love you for sentimental reasons（我钟情于你）

I hope you do believe me（希望你相信我）”

迟迟到来的男声有些沙哑，却格外深情，每一句歌词都仿佛是犹豫和酝酿许久的决定。

“ I love you and you alone were meant for me（我爱你你是我的唯一）

Please give your loving heart to me（请把你的爱给我）”

空空荡荡的店里只有他们两个人，耳边除了音乐，剩下的便只有两个人的呼吸声。

“Darling' Im never lonely（亲爱的我从不孤单）

Whenever you are in sight（只要你在我眼前）”

莫关山一瞬间有些僵硬，随后抬手别扭地揉了揉脸，只觉得原本还冰冷的空气似乎开始炙得发烫，烫得他的心都开始发颤。

这首歌只有男子一个人单独的歌唱，甚至连音乐都成为配角的存在，因而男声的每一个呼吸和转音都可以听得一清二楚。

“前面那段时间一直很忙，还劳烦了你给我送粥。”

贺天轻轻地笑了一声。

“我就是在做这个。”

贺天坐在一旁，语气轻柔和歌声揉在一处，产生了一种美妙的和谐：“这是唱片方委托我们做的重制和混音，让我们挑十首作为初版，这一首没能被收录，可我还是想把它做出来……”

贺天没有摁暂停键，因而歌声依旧继续，短短只有三分钟的歌也已经唱到结尾的最后一句。

——I’ve given you my heart（我已把心献给你）

莫关山缓缓一个抬头，却不料就这么直直地撞进了贺天的眼睛里，场景熟悉得仿佛当初动心的那一刻。

贺天托着腮，眼神带着笑意，一如当初那个在夕阳之下缓缓而唱的吉他手。

只不过记忆之中这个人的脸已经模糊，被强光掩过，而此时的却如此清晰，这个人缓缓开口：

“因为这一首，是献给你的。”

也许是夜了，店里的灯光还是太强了些，刺眼得叫人止不住想流泪。

“本来还觉得估计是赶不上了。”

贺天柔和了嘴角的弧度，低头吻在了莫关山的眼角。

27.

“红毛，那我的圣诞礼物呢？”

莫关山扭过了头：“你不是说你是圣诞老人么？”

这不是偷听得很清楚么，贺天暗自腹诽了一句，却并不拆穿。

“圣诞老人也是要礼物的啊！”

“……啧。”

莫关山哼哼唧唧地转身去拿手机，很快手机屏幕上便传来一条提醒。

Close Mountain:说个消息，我和你们男神在一起了。//@HSky：新曲发布。

莫关山拿着手机正靠在玻璃那面上，看着新提醒，轻咳了两声，终于还是磕磕绊绊地说了出来。

“圣诞快乐，贺天。”

看着下面一堆“男神在我床上，来战！”的评论，贺天倒是心情甚好地立刻点了转发。

@HSky：给大家正式介绍一下我对象，认真的。//Close Mountain:说个消息，我和你们男神在一起了。//@HSky：新曲发布。

跨过那道隔断，便能看见对方。

双唇重叠，呼吸重叠，温度也一并重叠，雪夜总是格外寂静，因而便连每一次的喘息声都显得太过清晰。

这个吻什么时候结束的，两个人也不知道，更不想追究。

贺天哑着嗓子咬着对方的耳垂讲话。

——“圣诞节快乐，红毛。”

接下来便该是拆礼物的时候了吧？

·END·

————————————————————

圣诞快乐，我的小天使们。

这是贺礼第一弹，今天大概会双更。

出现的BGM一览：

The Bellamy Brothers—Let your love flow（前作同样出现过）

Nat King Cole—(I Love You) For Sentimental Reasons

@恭玄 小天使想看的后续点文。

很可惜，贺总这次没口福了，只能喝白粥，其实本来是想写涮羊肉的，热乎乎的锅和好次的羊肉，简直就是冬日必备啊！

不行了，想想就饿，受不住了，寒假LO主一定要去重庆吃火锅！

——————————————————————

大家好，这里是彩蛋。

Close Mountain:说个消息，我和你们男神在一起了。//@HSky：新曲发布。

实在不知道取什么名字：层主搞事情哦23333我也跟大家说个消息，我和男神领证了。

随便取个名字凑数：跟大家说个消息，我和你们男神正在床上，来战啊！

游子人间：跟大家说个消息，我和男神的孩子都上小学了。

旋转跳跃的巧克力：上面那些热评又猫病吧2333 PS：我和男神的孩子都三个了。

是雨不是鱼：我就……眼睁睁地在评论里看着男神的孩子遍布全国各地，从幼儿园到大学的都有，你们真的不看看风向？

找找找找找钊钊：啊啊啊啊啊你们别刷队形了！赶紧看男神最新转发评论啊！

Mayaaaaa：我的心情就如同我现在的ID（心如死灰.jpg）

恭已玄：赶紧把官方的那条评论刷上热门啊！

今世褦襶：你们不刷我就要去买热门了[doge]

哎哟哎哟哟：这日子没法过了！TM刷个微博都能被隔空秀一脸！

慕里奚：这种我家猪终于学会拱白菜了的心态是怎样……

lesleey：刚想刷我和男神正在度蜜月，却看到隔壁男神的转发，吓得我大半夜都醒了……

@HSky：给大家正式介绍一下我对象，认真的。//Close Mountain:说个消息，我和你们男神在一起了。//@HSky：新曲发布。

是雨不是鱼：我不管！老子是第一！！！！！HHHHHHH恭喜两位！囍囍囍[乖巧.jpg]

找找找找找钊钊：我靠，就这么几天我错过了些什么？？？圣诞节虐狗还有没有的好了啊！

游子人间：说！男神你预谋了多久！单身狗拒绝了这碗狗粮，立刻甩头踢翻了这碗狗粮，并狠狠地关上了门！

Mayaaaaa：刚刚去看了那个人的空间……好像是男生……？！

随便取个名字凑数：一看到是男生，忽然就可以理解了（？）这时候突然想刷囍[二哈]

旋转跳跃的巧克力：十分钟没看评论，居然已经冲上热门了……顺手刷了个囍[二哈]

不行已经想不出名字了：是真的！真人啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！不是高仿！！！！

恭已玄：逛了一圈对方微博，瞬间被圈粉，推荐每个人进去看[doge]

今世褦襶：……几乎转发了每一条贺总的微博，厉害了你的对象@HSky

前方ID招租：坟蛋！深夜报社QAQ我快饿死了！不行了我要去买煎饼果子吃！//恭已玄：逛了一圈对方微博，瞬间被圈粉，推荐每个人进去看[doge]

哎哟哎哟哟：你过来，我保证不打死你，刚刚买了一碗麻辣香锅_(:зゝ∠)_//恭已玄：逛了一圈对方微博，瞬间被圈粉，推荐每个人进去看[doge]

慕里奚：圣诞节当然是吃汤圆！刚刚给外卖小哥下了单，坐等外卖送到嗷~//恭已玄：逛了一圈对方微博，瞬间被圈粉，推荐每个人进去看[doge]

TOTT：深夜报社时间，顺便嘲笑你们一声，贺总对象那家店就在我们家楼下！

千年霜雪：……我好像也知道是哪家店了！！！！那个店老板我还认识的啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！我感觉我知道太多了！！！

哎哟哎哟哟：不许走！留下地址！饶你不死！//千年霜雪：……我好像也知道是哪家店了！！！！那个店老板我还认识的啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！我感觉我知道太多了！！！

Sugar：排右边！求私！//哎哟哎哟哟：不许走！留下地址！饶你不死！//千年霜雪：……我好像也知道是哪家店了！！！！那个店老板我还认识的啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！我感觉我知道太多了！！！

评论已经成为了一片洋溢着欢乐的海洋[doge]。


End file.
